


The game

by fanboy7979



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboy7979/pseuds/fanboy7979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 what if stories about what happend after a very important game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The game

Oliver wood, Cedric diggory, markus flint, and Cho Chang where at a meeting for a planning of an event.An all- star game with only the seekers ,  
Harry potter for Griffondor  
Cedric diggory for Hufflepuff  
Draco malfoy for Slytherin  
And Terry boot for Ravenclaw ( Cho had changed to chaser after an eventful practice . She swears to this day the big black dog was looking up her skirt and peanut butter was only in her hair) 

After some planning and debate 5 times cho cried. 4 times Cedric slapped markus . 3 times markus yelled. 2 hours and one time Cho and Cedric made love later. They had decided everything , but the prize after ten min. Of talking about it Oliver made a statement " hey we have the gyiffondor golden boy, the hufflepuff hottie, the slytherin sex god and; the rebel Ravenclaw I think I got an idea " silence "Oliver" questioned Cedric. " Yeah"" Who the hell calls us that " "People I know " said Oliver "Who" asked Cedric "GUYS" snapped Cho " this is not helping " Fine" they bothed grumbled Ok Oliver what's your plan  
Oliver smiled


End file.
